Kokoro Sengoku Style?
by SnowNeko13
Summary: well this is my first story so i hope you guys like it!...well ummm also i wrote this because not alot of people were writing alot of DateSana soooooooooooooooooo i made this to encourage others to write more about them! hehe hope you guys like it!


Kokoro

In a world that had ruined there was a smart but lonely scientist. He had been working in his lab for a long time trying to make a robot. When he finished making the robot the robot had awakened

"Good morning" the scientist said

"Good morning" the robot replied

"Are the systems working properly?"

"Yes no problems"

"Good then you're name is…Yukimura"

The robot was given life and a name but there was no change in emotion. Throughout the years they spent together the scientist noticed that something was missing it was a heart a so called program named kokoro. So the scientist spent the time at his desk trying to make the heart for the robot.

"What are you trying to make?" the robot question the scientist

"I'm trying to make you a heart"

"A heart, is it a program?"

"Um well I guess so it's a program which will allow you to feel emotions like sadness and happiness" the scientist said scratching the back of his head. The scientist started to cough rapidly the robot ran to him noticing the blood he had been coughing out.

"Are you alright"

"Yes I'm fine you don't have to worry yuki-chan"

A few days passed and the scientist was still working on the heart but he also noticed a sheet of paper with singing notes and the craziest idea came to his head. He gave the robot the sheet of music not knowing what to do the scientist was not able to sing but he managed to show her how to sing. Even though her voice was still robotic he always liked to listen to her. Then when the scientist sat at his desk he received a message it was from yuki in the future, stunned he clicked on the message it only held two words but they words he wanted to see for a long time. He knew that sometime in the future Yukimura will gain kokoro but he knew that the system would be too much for her to withstand.

"Yuki-chan" he said turning around to find the robot standing near the door.

"Yes"

"Promise me you will never open this program it may be too much for you okay"

"Isn't that the kokoro program?"

"Yes" the scientist replied with a sad smile on his face.

The robot nodded her head to agree without truly understanding.

A few hundred years paced leaving the robot all alone she was still in the lab looking out through the open door to see the big cherry blossom tree the scientist had planted with her. She then looked back at the desk that the scientist spent most of his time at

"I want to know what he worked on for me" she said still remembering the kokoro program.

She then stood in front of the desk she was startled to see a red screen appear in front of her it was the kokoro program. She was hesitant to touch it but when she did it loaded. When it was fully loaded she felt a beat of a heart in her chest she fell to her knees crying

"Why can't I stop these tears from pouring out?"

"Why am I shaking like this?"

"Is this what it feels like to be sad?"

The robot then remembered all the things she had done with the scientist a flood of memories came back to her. She know knew why she was created

"It must have been sad to have the one person you love die"

The robot looked behind her to see the tree outside she then ran outside still crying but she had a smile on her face she spun around having the cherry blossom petals fall on her

"Thank you" it was the one thing she had wanted to say to the scientist for a very, very long time.

She fell on the ground laughing looking up at the tree. She sat up drying her tears to see the hollow of the tree shine bright she walked up to it seeing inside was the man that created her she yelled out so he could hear her but he didn't. Only when she had shouted for the third time when he looked up to see her.

"MASAMUNE" the boy turned around to see the girl he had created right there holding out her hand trying to reach him ,he ran to her jumping out of the tree he fell holding the girl in his arms

"You did it yuki-chan" once again the girls tears began to flow out still in the embrace of the one she had loved

"Thank you masamune" a smile ran upon her face

"I love you" she had said to him he held her tighter than before, they were truly happy

"The first miracle was you having been born"

"The second miracle was kokoro"

"I don't need the third miracle anymore"

They spent the most of their time together even though it was only for a second. The miracle didn't last for long. A heart was too much for her to withstand and the machine collapsed. The scientist lay next to her taking in the last breath he would have and held the robot for the last time, until the heart of kokoro had stopped.

But at the very last moment their faces were filled with a big smile

-End-

-Song by vocaloid Rin Kagagame –

-Story by Heidi-

-Characters used came from Sengoku Basara-

-Sanada Genjiro Yukimura-

-Date Masamune-


End file.
